Shippuden Ending (Team 7 Reunited)
by LukaZessCrosszeria
Summary: A really quick one shot thing. Sakura is the only one that could bring Sasuke out of his darkness. The end of the war is coming but what will happen with Sasuke? (Not too sure on the genres sorry, it's a mix )


Air thickened around a certain pink haired kunoichi as she shifted with uneasiness; she knew this day had to come sooner or later. The day her beloved boys would fight each other to the death, the boys that she loved so much and fought desperately for. Surely she could do something... She would do anything to see her Uchiha crack a smile again.

Sighing, she pushed herself up from her bed, unsteadily walking towards her desk, she almost violently pulled the note from where it lay, her emerald eyes practically piercing through the paper.

'_Sakura, it has come to our attention that Sasuke should reach the border tomorrow evening, we are not sure of his motives as Madara and Obito have already infiltrated as you know, but remember he is a S-rank criminal now. So for god sake Sakura, do not go in search for him. If don't have it in yourself to kill him, don't even approach him. ~Tsunade.'_

Surely Tsunade had figured Sakura would neither kill him, nor sit still and do nothing, after all she was the fiery cherry blossom she had taken on like a daughter. Slamming her fist into the wooden desk, splitting it around her fist, she felt a lump crawl its way further up her throat, her eyes clouded, but she wouldn't cry. The pinkette only got angrier, telling herself Sasuke would more than happily take her life. Envisioning it, the images of the now smothered in darkness Uchiha, taking her life, surrounded by blood, surrounded by him.. Truly he was all she longed for.

The innocent and the not so innocent lay sprawled among the cold dirtied floor, blood staining every inch of the battlefield. This really was war. Naruto's chakra signature danced around in the air close by, knowing Sasuke would be heading for him she headed towards the blonde ninja, trying to avoid any contact along the way.

As quickly as she blinked a kunai flew past her porcelain face. Whipping her head around she caught a white Zetsu in her emerald eyes. "Hoho, aren't you a pretty little ninja?" He mocked, teasing her. Grunting in reply stupid comment she glared straight through him. No one, absolutely no one would stop her getting to them, Uzumaki Naruto and her dear Uchiha Sasuke.

"Get out of my way, before you regret getting in it." Not one single wave of fear swept her, she stood her ground and faced the enemy who stood in her way. Sakura was a grown woman now, no longer the soppy cry baby, she wondered if Sasuke would acknowledge her change.

"Cocky bitch." Furrowing her eyebrows, she twitched slightly at the comment, before Zetsu could do anything against her, in one hard punch, she had floored him, pinning him down. Smirking inside he wondered if she had the right to be cocky, maybe she wasn't just a pretty face.

"Where's Uchiha Sasuke?!" His eyes wondered with confusion, but replied in a stern tone.

"You won't be able to kill him." Her hands squeezed around his small and seemingly fragile neck, hearing small crunching sounds, yet it didn't faze her. If only Sasuke could see how much his team mate had grown, would he ask to spar with her? Would he actually recognize her as a fellow team member, or would he still linger in the darkness?

"I'm not saying I want to. Tell me where he is." Emerald eyes intoxicated his with a daunting stare, the feeling she gave off reminded him of Sasuke, it was cold, but there was another side to it underneath. Something sad, painful and yearning for recognition. It seemed they were both lost, but what hope was there to possibly hang onto when war raged around them so coldly.

"He'll be in the village shortly." The look on his face, Sakura waited as she knew he was figuring something to say to her. "He's fallen further though." Angered, she tightened her grip around his neck, taking his breath, watching the faint glimmer in his eyes go completely. No struggle. Why did he not try to escape? Was this war already over?

Without hesitation, she got up and continued running. Running towards Naruto, towards Kakashi, towards danger.

Oceanic blue eyes looked up to the gates of the hidden leaf village, he felt his presence, his best friend was coming into view. Naruto had geared himself up so much for this moment, but he was breaking on the inside, every part of him wanted to run up to the man and 'bro fist' him, like he and Killer Bee would do, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He wanted to get this over before Sakura-Chan got involved, how devastated she would be... To see the Uchiha laying there covered in blood, or what if he could not defeat the Uchiha, he thought. What if Sasuke got through? Would he go recklessly after everyone or a certain few? What if he killed Sakura? Sure there were countless times where it seemed Sasuke was about to kill the female he once fought alongside, but Naruto knew. He knew Sasuke would have killed her instantly if he desired to. Every second painfully passed, the raven haired male was in no rush as he slowly walked into perfect sight. "Hn. You waited for me?" He questioned with a flicker of care.

"Sasuke, you don't have to destroy the village, your brother loved this village, and you're just gunna tear it down?" Angered, the Uchiha fiercely replied.

"You don't know anything about Itachi! Don't bring him into this! Nothing you will say will ever change my mind!" He wore a smirk laced with evil intent.

"What if it were Sakura?" Sasuke didn't reply. Just a small 'Hn' Escaped those finely carved lips of his.

"Enough talk Naruto, I didn't come here to discuss trivial matters. So you either get out of my way or be killed by me. Your choice." Naruto sighed, he knew there was hope for Sasuke somehow, but he just didn't know how to hit a nerve anymore with Sasuke. It was always _her_. Always Sakura. Managing to calm him - Talk to him. A sudden sadness hit Naruto, he clutched at his chest. It was the cherry blossom he and Sasuke had secretly been trying to seek recognition from when they started at the ninja academy until everything went wrong. She was their anchor, which kept them stable and together. Until that day in the Chunin Exams. Bastard Orochimaru. That once incident changed everything they knew and loved.

"I won't move. I won't let you through." Those words were so unnaturally forced from his mouth; he wanted to let him through. Not as a criminal but as a friend.

"Heh." Sasuke sniggered. "I guess you have chosen to die here then. Baka." Naruto then turned to Kakashi before running towards the male he thought of as a brother.

"Make sure she doesn't come near. Make sure she doesn't see." Kakashi simply nodded, knowing Naruto wasn't sure of his fate, but either way didn't want Sakura seeing. With that, Kakashi had vanished. He faced him. Oceanic eyes staring through crimson.

_We're the same. _Images of their childhood flashed before his eyes in seconds. _We're like brothers. Sakura loves you, you know, more than she loves me. Are you scared baby neko? You will always be welcome home. Sakura will always welcome you in her arms. Come home. _A single tear fell from the blondes eyes, falling towards the dry ground, crashing on impact. The two men clenched their weapons engaging in a tense fight. Their blades clinked whenever they hit, moving at incredible speeds they clashed on the ground and in the air. Droplets of blood where they had been caught fell sorrowfully to the ground. Both were forced back by each others forceful hits, bouncing along the ground like rag dolls.

Finding their feet they both met eyes again, rapidly breathing they simply glared. "Give it up Naruto." Instead of coming from in front of him the voice was behind him, breathing hot air down the nape of his neck, small blonde hairs raised at the warmth. Before he could turn, he was struck down to the ground and hard. Fighting the urge to mutter out any sign of pain. Sasuke had defiantly grown stronger and certainly was lost. To Naruto this wasn't Sasuke, to him a demon had ripped into his beloved 'brothers' body. Tearing any sanity from him. Maybe he should let Sakura come here, but if Sasuke turned on her the guilt would eat Naruto away. Naruto didn't hesitate to get up and turn back on Sasuke.

"Sakura." Hearing Kakashi's voice in such a monotone didn't scream good news to her.

"Kakashi Sensei?"

"I'm afraid you cannot go any further." He sighed, looking slightly concerned or was it unhappy?

"Do not stand in my way." The copy ninja was taken aback by the seriousness in her voice.

"Sakura. Please don't make this hard for me. You cannot go to Naruto." Now the pinkette was sure it was unhappiness.

"I know Sasuke's there. You don't have to make it hard. Just let me pass." He could only sigh, truthfully he knew Sakura would be the best thing for Sasuke at this moment in time, but he knew Naruto would never let Sakura get a word in or even get close to him. He shouldn't let her through, it would be stupid, would it not? "Kakashi. Don't make me hurt my own Sensei. I need to see him. Even if its only for a minute." Her voice was stern and he could only roll his eye, the three had grown so much in the years he had taught them and watched over them. Knowing she was capable and that he had to regroup the remaining to finish off Madara & Obito anyway, he wondered if he would regret the choice he was about to make. Stepping aside he nodded to her, bringing a slight smile to her face and a 'Arigatou' from her mouth she blurred past him.

Uchiha and Uzamaki both fated to fight each other to the death since the beginning, were still battling it out, light rain drizzled down, a small gust brushed through. "Heh." Naruto smiled, panting. The tanned torso was cut in several places and pretty severely. Blood trickled from both males mouths, leaving a small line which clung to their sweaty face.

"How can you smile like that?" Another monotone comment from the teenage Uchiha. He simply couldn't grasp Naruto's way of smiling through everything.

"Because I'd rather die by a friend's hand than an enemy's."

**_Silence._**

"Tsh." Simultaneously, both males begun charging their ultimate jutsu.. This was it, they both planned on taking each other.

The sound of electricity screeching.

The sound of wind whirling violently.

Met. Forming a memorizing sound.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!"

"RASENSHURIKEN!"

_I'll be the hokage one day, dattebayo!_

_I'll rebuild the Uchiha Clan._

Charging towards each other, the noise of their jutsu's was intense, their speed was incredible, nothing would stop them, both jutsu's destined to be the final blow and end it all. "NO! PLEASE STOP! NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN!" It was her, their cherry blossom was running into direct line of both jutsu's. Sasuke's eyes widened along with Naruto's. Where was Kakashi?! Where was he to stop them like he did last time? Nothing was stopping, all three where heading towards each other, only one more helplessly than the others.

No one was stopping.

All three eyes shut tight.

All three collided with a mass of chakra which glowed brilliantly, sadly not in the way that it was meant to be. Three painful shouts and a loud 'ngh' were forced back quite some distance, Naruto bounced along the rocky solid ground, but seemingly not injured majorly. Sasuke had be forced down into the ground so hard he was almost buried, but also seemingly not injured to a worrying extent. It was Sakura who was affected the most, which is hardly surprising seeing as she wasn't 'armed' or using a jutsu, she had flown into a near by tree and was now slumped at the base of the blood stained oak tree. There was no movement, no breathing. Sasuke looked weakly to where she lay and horror struck his heart. For some good reason, in that instant he true old self came out, he ran to her side, before Naruto. Kneeling at her side he knew it was impossible for her to survive such a hit, he simply pulled her into his body and held her there. Naruto for once didn't interrupt, he just watched, smiling whilst tears fell down his face, he had always known that Sasuke, that Sasuke he once knew, still remained.

_Sasuke-Kun, all I really want is for you to acknowledge me_. _Please Sasuke, don't leave me! Please stop, no! If you go I'll scream! _Her voice was echoing through his head, why? Her face was appearing in his mind, her beautiful emerald eyes, her beautiful porcelain skin, now closed in pain and her skin bloodied. A single tear fell almost slowly from his left eye and onto her cheek trickling down. Gently he played with her pink hair, letting small strands fall back onto her face, cradling it. "Why did you have to be so reckless." He whispered, but he was talking to deaf ears longing for a response.

"Sasuke back off Sakura." Tsunade had walked onto the scene, not knowing what had happened, she automatically assumed it was the bad blooded Uchiha whom had hurt her dear Sakura.

"Get away from me! I swear if you touch her I'll kill you." He glanced at Tsunade's auburn eyes. Immediately she saw the small tears in the corner of his eyes. Truly, she was shocked.

"I can save her..."

"Shes dead." The raven haired man's voice cracked and disbelief swept over Tsunade.

"No... She can't be... You killed her?!" Rage overwhelmed the woman.

"She ran into our justu's and we couldn't stop, we both wanted to, but no one was here to stop us this time." Naruto muttered from where he lay.

The rain wouldn't stop it wasn't heavy, but the young Uchiha watched the rain trickle down her face. The rain outlining her beautiful face, dripping off her chin.

A pulse.

It was faint, but Sasuke felt it.

He felt her small breaths against his wounded chiseled chest. He held back all the tears that were aching to pour, the lump in his throat was sore.

"Sasuke... Is.. Is that you?" He held her closer, she was alive. Tsunade didn't know what to do, watching the S-rank criminal cradle a Jonin, her 'daughter' was, well, out of character.

"It's me.. I'm sorry..." He muttered, but he meant it, he was sorry for all the harm and hurt he had caused her, all the years of pain and searching. Leaving her that cold night, he left so she wouldn't be in the mess. God, he was so sorry. His heart ached, it stung like it stung when he found out the truth about his older brother.

Finally she was in his arms, safe, her Sasuke was back, the real Sasuke. Maybe, she thought, maybe running so recklessly into their fight wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"I have to stop this."

"Sasuke?" Tsunade questioned. She watched the male pick up Sakura in his arms carefully and take her to Naruto.

"You better look after her dobe." He smiled, Sakura reached out for the man turning to walk away, he held her hand for a moment, "I'll come back, I promise, I have unfinished business." He let go of her small hand slowly, turning away he broke into a run and headed straight for Madara and Obito, he would take them on with his former Sensei. Annoyingly enough he was sure Naruto would end up giving Sakura to Tsunade's care and joining the battle.

Fifteen minutes had passed, Tsunade had heeled Sakura as much as she could. "I want to fight." Were the first words to crawl out of her mouth. "I want to fight as Team 7 again, with Sasuke and Naruto. I want to end this with them." Naruto smiled, Sakura was always so strong, and they never really realized. She was strong in her own way and in so many other ways. Tsunade nodded. She wouldn't be able to stop her so what point was there in trying? None.

"Let's go Sakura." Naruto softly spoke. Nodding Sakura stood, then the two headed for where Sasuke and Kakashi were.

Naruto ran straight to Sasuke's side, and following just behind was Sakura. "Team 7 eh?" Sasuke mumbled. "Heh. Brings back memories." Kakashi was drowned in happiness seeing his grown team standing before him, back together after so much pain. All three ran for the two Uchiha men, engaging in battle, exchanging hits and punches, blood pouring, from which body, it wasn't known. Naruto used several rasengans on Obito and Sakura had used her insane strength on Madara, surprising Sasuke with her enormous strength. The battle was incredible, no one was giving any lee way. Relentlessly they carried on, they didn't need to talk to know what to do. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto still had that bond that made them the strongest team ever put together. Sasuke stood still with his eyes shut, Sakura immediately knew what he was planning, Naruto lured Obito in range and Sakura led Madara. Pink and Blonde dived swiftly out of the way to avoid what was coming.

"AMATERASU!" Crimson eyes snapped open, blood oozing from his eye after black flames fell upon the two men. Muffled shouts came from the burning bodies.

"Fuck you Sasuke." Madara muttered. "You were never meant to meet your brother after you took his life." A whipping noise ripped through the air as the angered Uchiha appeared behind Madara sliding his Katana through the males flesh, delivering the final blow. Both men's reincarnated bodies faded, turning to dust, just like his brothers did.

"It's over." Kakashi sighed. "I'm proud of you, Konoha's Team Seven." He truly was, they had managed to pull through and end the war, they truly were the ultimate team and surely would remain that.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for such a sucky ending, this was just off my computer I wrote it a while back so forgive me for it being quite bad aha.


End file.
